Who Let The Dog Out
by A Memory Of Wings
Summary: Sirus becomes trapped in his dog and is adopted by Hermione's grandmother. Now Hermione and the gang has to figure out who cursed Sirus and how to reverse it. (Takes place before Book 5)
1. Sirus

He ran but the man behind him was closing in. Things went by in blurs as her tried to speed up, but to no avail. He turned round a corner, right into a dead end. He slid to a halt just as net dropped over him. He couldn't fight, was too tired. He gave up and let exhaustion overwhelm him.  
  
Hermione pulled of her headphones when she heard someone knocking over the loud music.  
  
"Come in." She said and the door opened and her mother looked her expectantly. "What?"  
  
Mrs. Granger sighed. "You forgot again."  
  
"Forgot what?"  
  
"Your grandmother's coming and the guest room isn't made up. The kitchens a mess, you know how critical she is, and she'll just die if she saw the house like this and I'd-"  
  
Hermione jumped up as her mother continued to talk. "I'm sorry mum" she interrupted. "I'll fix Gran's room, ok. Don't worry." Hermione walked passed her mother out of the room and down the hall.  
  
She opened the door to a large room with pale ice blue walls. The curtains had a flower print that matched the walls perfectly. A bed was covered with the same pale blue blanket. Hermione started picking up the things that her cousin had left the last time she'd come for a visit.  
  
The guest room was hardly mess at all, but she knew if she'd said that her mother would have had a fit about her idea of a mess and Hermione's idea. Hermione stayed there for a while to let her mum think what she wanted.  
  
She left the room and was heading for the kitchen just as the doorbell rang. Mrs. Granger raised forward to open the door. In the door way stood a tall woman with dark black hair barely touched by gray. Her eyes were sparkling green brown. In one hand she carried a suitcase and in the other a cloth covered cage.  
  
"Hi mom" Mrs. Granger said giving the woman a hug.  
  
"Hello dear. Now where's my favorite granddaughter?" Hermione wiped of her hands then ran into the living room to give her grandmother a hug.  
  
"I missed you Gram! How was your vacation?"  
  
Her Grandmother smiled and moved in the door and sat down on the couch with a groan. Hermione sat down next to her. "It was just lovely. You would have loved New York Mi." She set her suitcase down and Mrs. Granger shot forward to pick it up.  
  
"I'll take this to your room, mom" she said.  
  
"Thank you dear." Hermione's Grandmother smiles then turned back to Hermione. "And I brought you a present." She lifted up the cage and pulled of the white cloth. Inside was a dog with shaggy black fur. It looked oddly familiar. Hermione just couldn't place it until it raised its head and dark eyes looked at her knowingly.  
  
"Sirus!" Hermione gasped  



	2. What Happened

"What was that?" Hermione's grandmother asked looking confused.  
  
Hermione bit her lip realizing she had spoken aloud. "Ah...I said Sirus, I mean he looks just like my friend's dog, Sirus."  
  
"Oh, well I do hope this isn't your friend's dog," her grandmother said thoughtfully. "I found the poor thing at the poor thing at the pound. Just looked terrible ragged like the dog catcher had found him in a junk yard."  
  
Sirus....caught by a dogcatcher. Hermione stifled a laugh as Sirus gave her a glare from behind the cage door. "I'm sure it's not. Sirus had a little white spot on his rump." Hermione gave Sirus a mocking grin and he let out a low growl.  
  
"Well, all the same." Mrs. Granger's voice echoed from down the hall. "If you'll excuse me dear." Her grandmother gave Hermione the cage and walked down towards the guest room.  
  
Hermione looked at Sirus. "How in the world did you get into this mess?" She opened the cage door and Sirus padded out shaking himself indignantly. Hermione glanced around. Her father was still out and her mother and grandmother were down the hall. "You can change back Sirus." Sirus looked at her and whined. "What's wrong? Change back" Sirus whined again then sat stiffly and closed his eyes stressfully.  
  
'Grrrrr, dumb dog body' Hermione heard in her mind and she jumped.  
  
"Sirus...was that you? How did you." she gapped.  
  
'You can hear me!'  
  
"Yes I can hear you!" Hermione said irritated. "Aren't you doing it on purpose?" Sirus shook his head. "Oh dear. Sirus what happened to you?"  
  
'I'm not sure. I was in hogsmead, in my hiding place where I usually am. I went out to get the Daily Prophet. I was just going to jump and snag if from someone, but ah.I went up to this old looking man and right before I could jump he looked down at me. His eyes were funny, I can't remember how, just that they were weird. Then he started patting something around his neck and said something and I felt chills and ran. I got back to my hiding spot and tried to change back but I was stuck.' He whined a bit before continuing. 'I ah....didn't know what to do so I decided to go looking for Lupin but I got caught by ah.the dog catcher.' He gave Hermione a stern look as she bit back a laugh. 'Then your er.grandmother can and took me to her....abode.'  
  
Hermione laughed then. She couldn't help it, she just fell over laughing. Sirus growled then nipped her lightly on the arm. Hermione stopped laughing and sat up. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry. But really, it's just so funny." She lapsed into another fit of giggles and Sirus glared.  
  
'Are you finished yet?'  
  
"All right, all right. Keep your tail on." He growled. "Sorry. I really think we should call Harry. He can get Ron over here and then both of them can help me try to figure that out."  
  
Sirus huffed. 'Why didn't I think of that?'  
  
"Cuz I'm smarter." Hermione said standing up and picked up the phone.  
  
'Ur a smart-arse is what.'  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him and dialed Harry's number planning out the lie that she was going to tell his Aunt and Uncle. There was no need because Harry picked up.  
  
"Hello." He said sounding depressed.  
  
"Harry? Harry its Hermione."  
  
"Herm?" he asked surprised. "It's really you?"  
  
"Yea. Listen, we've got a biiiiig problem." She told him what Sirus had told her and he listened silently. "You and Ron have to get over here quick."  
  
Harry was silent for a moment. "Ok, I'll send Hedwig to him. Is Sirus...is he ok?"  
  
"Yea, he's fine. A big grumpy-  
  
'I'm not grumpy' Sirus said  
  
"But he's ok."  
  
"Ok, ok we'll be there in a bit." He hung up and Hermione put the receiver down.  
  
Hermione fell back onto the couch and Sirus jumped up beside her. "Stuff like this isn't supposed to happen until the school year starts!" Sirus whimpered and Hermione scratched behind his ears forgetting that he wasn't a real dog.  
  
"Herm, you grandma and I are going to- WHAT'S THA DOG DOING ON MY SOFA!?!?!?," Mrs. Granger shrieked looking horrified. Sirus covered his ears with his paws and Hermione winced.  
  
"Mum, calm down. Gran brought him for me and-"  
  
"HE'S GETTING FUR ALL OVER THE FLOOR AND THE SOFA AND-"  
  
"What is all the shouting?" Hermione's grandmother came out of the guestroom. "All this racket."  
  
"This...that...that thing!" her mother blundered.  
  
"Oh yes, isn't he adorable." Hermione's grandmother said. "I got him for Mi here."  
  
"We can't possible....we can't honestly....while just think of all the problems. And with Mrs. Peterwells Fluffy next door."  
  
"Oh don't worry yourself dear." Her grandmother said comfortingly. "Mi is very responsible and the dog can always be fixed."  
  
Hermione snorted and shot a look at Sirus who looked sick and scared. Hermione held in her laughter until her grandmother had ushered her mother out of the room and into the kitchen for tea then fell out laughing.  
  
Sirus snarled. 'What's so funny?'  
  
"Three words," Hermione said through giggles. "Get dog fixed." She started laughing again.


End file.
